The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically feeding a cloth to be quilted onto a cloth-holder cylinder of a quilting machine.
Quilting machines have been proposed wherein the cloth to be quilted is stretched on a cloth-holder cylinder rotatable about a horizontal axis. For fastening the lateral edges of the cloth, needles are distributed along the circular periphery of the two opposite bases of the cylinder, while the two ends of the cloth, terminal and initial, are fixed to two respective bars which extend between the bases of the cylinder.
In such quilting machines the application of the cloth and its removal from the cylinder are performed manually with considerable loss of time.